Clan:Famous For Double Natures
Famous For Double Natures (FFDN 2.0) is a community with a strong emphasis on a friendly community channel, community events and runecrafting. For the FFDN Runecrafting Competitions, please click here. Company History Written by Sword Kill11 Early observations of the Founders In February of 2007, after Masterdez and Sword Kill11 both achieved level 91 runecraft, they began researching quicker methods of gaining xp that would propel them towards attaining Runecraft Capes. At this time, the most practical and efficient way for high level runecrafters to gain fast xp was to offer a nature rune running service, in which a specified amount of compensation (usually nature runes or cash) would be exchanged for pure essence within the nature altar. However, unlike law rune running which was largely centralized and regulated through the companies on Worlds 66 and 99, nature running services at this time were fragmented and sporadic, leaving runners to constantly search threads in the Runes section of the Official RuneScape Forums to keep up with the changing locations, crafters, and compensation details. While notable exceptions, such as Larryr's nature running company which predated FFDN, did exist, the runecrafting community had no clear face to put to the nature running like it did with law running. The Founders saw this opportunity and took advantage of it. The establishment of FFDN and its founding policies After a few weeks of running independent nature running services, Masterdez and Sword Kill11 realized the potential benefit in simply combining their services into a single entity, and even beyond that, allowing other high level runecrafters to join as well. The name "Fast Free Double Natures" for this entity was chosen because it was similar to the naming conventions of the Big Three runecrafting companies at the time (Fast Free Laws 99, Fast Free Laws 66, and Fast Free Airs 16), and promoted the company's efforts to have itself recognized by the runecrafting community as the flagship nature running company. World 36 was designated as the company's home world as that was the home world of the clan Chronic Demise, to which both Founders belonged. The method of compensation, two nature runes per every pure essence, was chosen because of its simplicity and speed, attracting a large following of crafters who enjoyed not having to give out additional items like noted pure essence or cash during the trade like other services did. When FFDN officially opened at approximately 9pm GMT on March 10, 2007, it quickly became a success, attracting large volumes of both crafters and runners who enjoyed the concept of a standardized nature running world. Although initially the company was run solely by Masterdez and Sword Kill11, they realized that in order to manage such a large around-the-clock operation, there would need to be a larger staff of FFDN management, later referred to as "Operators". When Masterdez left RuneScape on April 24, Kathrynsage, an early crafter who had proved very helpful, was chosen to replace him. She accepted the first FFDN promotion to the Company Operator position and became an influential force in resolving problems at the altar and ensuring FFDN's survival throughout the busy summer season. Subsequent Company Operator promotions during 2007 included Mercedes60, Madonnamt, and Ouch42, in addition to over 20 Channel and Thread Operators, many of which are still active today. In the midst of its formation in early March 2007, a number of fundamental policies for how the company would operate were developed, and ultimately became factors which gave way to the company's success through future struggles. Arguably the most controversial of the company's decisions was the institution a lining policy, which required runners to form a line in front of crafters to ensure fairness, instead of the more free-for-all method which existed at the law and air running companies. Again deviating from the traditional management of other runecrafting companies, FFDN took on a policy of quasi-isolationism, working towards improved relations with other runecrafting companies, but declining to participate in an unofficial blacklisting network between them which barred crafters from other companies if they reportedly misbehaved in one. Early FFDN policies often contributed to strained external relationships (or lack thereof) with the other runecrafting companies, but arguably promoted internal growth and a more peaceful environment. Challenges & obstacles From the beginning, FFDN faced a number of obstacles in maintaining a 24/7 service due to the shortage of high level runecrafters at the time. Although the company was able to attract a significant base of active crafters to provide full-time coverage, lines would often be up to 10 runners long at peak hours, though would rarely reach an unmanageable length due to the efforts of many loyal crafters who stayed at the altar for hours to keep the lines under control. The company was lucky to have been founded enough time before the removal of unbalanced trades, where the multitude of runners could be matched by the sheer duration of a crafter's time at the altar as there was no cap on experience at that time. On January 2, 2008, Jagex released an update which removed all forms of unbalanced trading. This update dramatically altered the gaming dynamic of many RuneScape activities, especially rune running, which had always used trading as the method of compensation for runners. While the trades themselves were fairly balanced on a player-to-player level, as unnoted pure essence had a much higher street value directly next to an altar than noted pure essence, the Grand Exchange did not recognize an item's locational value, thus rendering the trading method runecraft companies had used for years entirely obsolete. Runecrafting companies were forced to turn to the new assist system to continue operating. While this actually did not change FFDN's compensation, as crafters were still getting an equal amount of experience and runners were still getting double natures, other companies like Fast Free Laws 66 which were previously successful due to exchanging noted pure essence in addition to runes soon were unfortunately unable to continue operation as the assist system could not adequately handle their method of compensation. When the resulting chaos from the Trading Update cleared, FFDN emerged as the only full-time Members runecrafting company remaining. Although crafters were capped by the assist system and could only gain 30,000 xp per day, by this time, the company had built up such a strong community of crafters that it was able to successfully continue growing and prospering into the future. Clan Chat Rankings The channel is open to everyone, and everyone is allowed to chat. Owner/Deputy Owner/Admin - High Council: Can Kick Silver Target - Council: Can Kick Silver Star - Officer: Can Kick Bronze Star - Events Team Three Arrows - Member No Rank - Guest Channel Use (Rules of the Clan Chat) All members of the public are welcome to join our clan chat "FFDN". Please keep in mind the following rules within clan chat: Rude behaviour will not be tolerated This includes, but is not limited to: • Spamming Clan Chat • Backchatting Officers or Councilors • Arguing with others in Clan Chat • Swearing and using swear acronyms All of Jagex rules apply within the clan chat in addition to the rules stated above. All effigies are welcome for assistance in clan chat. However, please don't spam your effigies and be aware that there may not be someone who can help you. We mostly contain high level runecrafters, so you're more likely to get help with a Runecrafting effigy. These rules are subject to change at any time. Effigy Assist Waiting List Written by Exclsior Special Thanks to Chaoy2 and IsabellaD3 List Genesis and Purpose The FFDN Effigy Assist Waiting List was created as a result of the increased demand for FFDN's high level runecrafters following the Ancient Effigies Update and was designed to help prevent FFDN crafters at the Nature Altar from being maxed while assisting essence runners (before the Free Trade and Wilderness return Update). Due to the large influx of requests for Runecrafting assistance, the list was created to organise all effigies needing assistance and all crafters offering assistance into a structured queue, whereby holders and assistors are listed in the order in which they enter and are added to the list. Listholding The listholder can be any player in the Friend Chat (FC) who has offered to maintain the FFDN Effigy Assist Waiting List while staying in the FC. The list is made up of two parts, the Effigy List and the Assistors List: *The Effigy List consists of all effigy holders, with their effigy's level, requiring assistance in the FC and is listed by the order each entered the FC and asked for RC assistance (with a few exceptions, refer to Guidelines). *The Assistors Lists consists of all assistors, with their runecrafting level and amount of daily assist left, listed by the order each entered the FC and advised their availablity (again with a few exceptions, refer to Guidelines). There is no minimum or maximum time that a person must hold the list. It is often passed from player to player. More specifics about listholding are explained in greater detail in the Rules and Regulations Section. Effigy Coordinators Effigy Coordinators are ranked members of FFDN who are responsible for keeping the list running smoothly either through listholding or assisting the current listholder in finding available assistors in-game or through use of the FFDN Database. (See the FFDN36 Database written by Laur for more information). FFDN Effigy Assist Waiting List Program The FFDN Effigy Assist Waiting List Program is a java based program created by FFDN Operator shrrgnien which records in each effigy request or available crafter and generates Effigy and Assistors Lists. The program includes various features such as showing the time, in minutes, for which an effigy holder has been waiting on the list, the available assist limits of crafters etc. The program can be downloaded in the following FFDN forum thread: FFDN36 Forums - Effigy List Program A browser version of the program can be found here: FFDN36 Databases - Effigy List Applet. Rules and Regulations There are a number of rules and regulations in place that keep the FFDN Effigy Assist Waiting List running smoothly: *Only Runecrafting effigies will be assisted in FFDN’s Friends Chat (FC) *When an effigy holder requests runecrafting assistance in the FC they are acknowledged and added to the Effigy List *When a runecrafter offers assistance in the FC they are acknowledged and added to the Assistors List *All Effigy assists in the FC will only be assigned by the current listholder, or ranked operator (in the absence of a listholder) *Any effigy holder who has left the FC for more than 5 minutes without advising the listholder prior to the absence will be removed from list *Any effigy holder or assistor who does not respond after 3 FC notifications will be skipped Following is a list of general guidelines for listholders to keep the list running smoothly and efficiently (none are explicit rules): *Periodically check the FC guest list against the Waiting List to make sure that no effigy holders or assistors have exited without informing the listholder *Post updates of the Effigy List at regular intervals in the FC. Every 10-15 minutes is suggested *Check if an effigy holder is aware of the rules. If they are not then briefly explain them or contact (through pm) an Effigy Coordinator or Operator to explain them. *When an effigy holder is added to list inform them if the wait will take some time and suggest they bank the effigy and continue normal activity while waiting *When a runecrafter offers assist ask for or confirm their assist limit *If a situation seems to be getting out of hand immediately contact an Operator to bring the FC back under control. Add several Operators to your friends list for such occasions *If you need to leave and nobody is able to take the list, post an update of both lists and clearly inform the FC that you are leaving *If a gorged effigy (97) is at the top of the list and the available assistor has 30k assist available any non-gorged effigy (91, 93, 95) is assigned to that assistor first. *If an effigy holder has Multiple Effigies: **If any of the effigies are gorged the first is added to list and all other gorged effigies are placed at the bottom of the list **All non-gorged, up to a maximum of 2, are added to list as normal, ranked from highest to lowest level. Anyone having more than 2 effigies will have the additional effigies added to the bottom of the list if there is more than 1 effigy holder (notwithstanding the condition noted above) FFDN Erupts Channel and Thread Written by Furnished The "FFDN Erupts" clan chat has recently been added. It will only be used for Company events that are held on a bi-monthly basis. This channel can be used by everyone and anyone is allowed to chat. The same rules apply here as they do in our regular "FFDN" channel. Please reffer to the previous section for a list of our rules with the exception of "Acquiring Altar Statuses" because this isn't our regular chat, they are not needed. Please contact Furnished (Events Team Leader) or any other Events Team Member on questions reffering to the events of FFDN which include the channel and thread. Rankings Gold Star - Company Operator : Can Kick Silver Star - Thread Operator: Can Kick Bronze Star - Channel Operator: Can Kick Three Arrows - Advisor: Can Kick No Star - Runners/Anyone else Channel History (The process of choosing the name) "FFDN Erupts" wasn't our first choice of a possible name for our events channel. There were infact lots of designated names but we eventually had to do a process of elimination where we found "FFDN Erupts" to be the winning choice. Channel Name Possibilities *FFDN36 Fun *FFDN36 Event *FFDNEvents *FFDN Wooooot *FFDN Blast *FFDN Erupts *FFDN Thrills *FFDN Rivelry *FFDN Cuts Up The reason we didn't choose a lot of the original names like "FFDN36 Event" or "FFDNEvents" are mainly because it was to close to our previous event channel name and it would most likely cause confusion. We felt we needed a name with a little more excitement or "jazz it up". The rest of the choices we didn't like or we predicted are going to be issues with, like "FFDN Wooooot" which we could tell there would be a lot of problems, it would be difficult to remember the amount of o's in the name. After a process of elimination we narrowed it down to "FFDN Erupts" which represents to erupt with excitement and "FFDN36 Fun" where it was compromised that "FFDN Erupts" would be more of a unique choice and it really takes the words to "jazz it up" compared to "FFDN36 Fun". The Events Team originally were going to flip a coin for it; heads - FFDN Erupts wins and tails - FFDN36 Fun wins. However, leaving a change to the company on a luck-based chance game probably wouldn't have been a smart choice so we instead decided to agree on one name because we both liked each of the names. Then "FFDN Erupts" was born. Thread Use The current thread held by our Events Team can be found here . The FFDN Events thread was put up because we wanted to give you the chance of having a say in our next community event! The events team run a monthly community event based on the results of the thread. For us to calculate your votes we will have to ask you to follow the format provided. Forums The FFDN forums are located at ffdn36.com Forums Use The forums have been around for a very long time and have been effective when it looks at the following points. * Easier to communicate with people who have different timezones then you! * Share your accomplishments and goals with everyone! * Know before hand when an event is coming up before it is announced on the thread! * Suggest improvements FFDN can make! * And more... FFDN Clan Submission Page Written by Furnished Click here to view our Clan Submission Page. 'Introduction' The Clan Submission Page is an article displayed by Jagex on the RuneScape Home Page under Developer Blogs. It gives an idea of the diversity of clans in RuneScape as well as provides a good read for people who are interested in learning about the experience of running that clan and/or what they are about. The page normally ''includes an Interview from a select clan, clan facts from a different clan, and some clan artwork. 'History' After reading a previous Clan Submission Page on the 26th of March, 2010 an idea hit me. Since FFDN has infact been around for a long time and it has gone through a lot, no doubt there will be readers willing to learn from a successfully running Company (or clan). During this time while researching more on the Clan Submission Page, I also started to develop questions, at this time no one knew about what I was doing. After coming up with a few questions by myself it became clear to me if we want to stand a chance of it being published I need to find feedback and any kind of help in regards to the Clan Submission Page. A few months passed and I put in the finishing touches on the questions. After sending the questions to the interviewees, I gave them a due date, because my main priority was for it to be sent right after they finished a Clan Submission Page since I wanted to give Mod Timbo (and the rest of the staff that is involved with publishing the Clan Submission Page) plenty of time to work on it and published for the next Clan Submission Page. Once recieved I made last minute touches and sent it to Jagex awaiting eagerly! FFDN36 Databases ''Written by Laur This section is under construction History After the forums had been opened to the public, it was decided to have a sticky thread containing all FFDN crafters. This crafterlist contained every single FFDN crafter in alphabetical order, as was the convention with the old crafterlist before graduates and 99 runecrafters were removed from them due to thread room reasons. It also then contained every single 99 runecrafter in a list, and the graduates in graduate order. This sticky was very time consuming to update as every time someone graduated, two lists needed to be updated. In early May 2009, Laur came up with the idea of having an automated database system of updating and displaying these names. This version was kept within the company operators as it was still very basic and didn't have enough features for any sort of public release. In late June 2009, the database was opened up to the rest of the Ranked Members for testing before anticipated public release. After then realising the database could automate much more of FFDN36 operations, it grew to help the company operators perform weekly graduate announcements and other functions. During the beginning of October 2009, Jagex released the display name update where users could change their display name. With the way the database was set up, it was impossible to easily implement any way of changing user's display names, and the databases were quickly taken down and became obsolete. Late November 2009 after school had finished, Laur re-began work on the database, starting mostly from scratch so that the system would be able to take into account name changes. Principles and some parts of code were copied over from the old database, but the system needed to be re-developed. The new databases took longer to develop as name changes had to be considered, whilst also trying to put all crafters back in the database again *with* their previous names that had been kept track of. On the 10th of March 2010 (FFDN's Third Birthday), after testing from ranked members and user-friendly features introduced, FFDN36 Database v0.4.0 was finally released to the public 10 months after the original idea. Thread Our thread on the RuneScape forums can be located here. Thread Use The following are some helpful guidelines for how to use our thread on the RuneScape forums: *Posting an altar status lets everyone know the number of company crafters and length of lines. Any crafter or runner may post the accurate current altar status of world 36. If you read the thread for altar status, you will know the best times to run and craft. *When posting the altar status, it’s a good idea to include line length. Line length allows runners to know how busy the altar is. We typically use these numbers as a guideline for determining line length: *Short Line: 1-3 Runners *Medium Line: 4-7 Runners *Long Line: 8+ Runners If crafters are needed, post a call requesting crafter assistance only *once*. Then let the thread fall. Continued bumping of the thread only attracts more runners, not crafters. *Bumping using the correct altar status attracts more runners. However, please do not spam bump this thread, and keep bumps spread out (preferably over 15 minutes apart). Also, if you currently hold the last post made on the thread, simply edit it with a new altar status if possible, instead of making multiple posts in a row. Thank you for your cooperation in keeping this business running smoothly. Let us know if Company Operators can do anything else to help you out. Rules and Regulations of FFDN Crafters CRAFTING GUIDELINES *You MUST have 91+ runecraft *Assist the runners as they move up in the line and wait for them to finish *Allow at least 2 crafts per runner *Wear gold robes (Canifis Clothing Shop) when crafting *You must form a line when crafting and not stand on other crafters *You must acknowledge that you may occasionally lose your bronze crafter star in the channel, and all that is required to regain it is to simply ask an Operator politely (see Post 1 on Page 3 on the RS forums thread for more info). *Respect all runners *Absolutely no V.I.P's *While not required, feel free to bring along some teleother runes in your inventory to help runners in case they forget to bring their own teleport Lines Often we are questioned about our lining system here at FFDN, and are confronted by arguments that propose that crafters should just assist runners randomly. However, we know that our company’s success is a direct result of the various benefits associated with forming lines. These benefits include: Fairness *Lines promote a sense of fair treatment towards runners, allowing crafters to efficiently gain xp without randomly picking and choosing assist requests. Unlike a piling system in which many runners would feel left out after they are inevitably assisted unfairly, lines enable crafters to know who they should assist next. Speed *Lines allow crafters to assist quickly and efficiently, because runners are continually moving up to request assistance in a consistent manner. In a piling system a crafter would be spammed by assistance requests and often find that after accepting a random runner’s request, they would already have left or moved away. Lines allow crafters to see exactly who is requesting their assistance, and when that runner is done crafting. Long Term Stability & Organization *There is a reason why FFDN has been the longest lasting nature running company. Because of our dedication to maintaining our lining policy, we are not just a “themed world,” but also a company and community. Without the organizational tactics upheld from our crafters daily, we would likely have fallen into chaos long ago. Happy Runners *Runners are obviously much more favourable and cooperative to the crafters who are most respectful to them. The attitude of the runners is often reflected by the attitude of crafters, which is why it is important to exhibit positive and kind behaviour. While runners are likely to become argumentative towards crafters who do not put effort into managing their lines, runners act more calmly to the crafters who show a good understanding of altar organization. FFDN and the Nature Rune Economy There have been a number of accusations in the past months that cite our company as a contributing factor to fluctuations in the price of nature runes. However, our impact on the nature rune economy is rather insignificant. To prove this, simply take a look at the Grand Exchange Databse's most traded items. Nature runes are #10 on the list, with millions of them being pumped into the economy daily. Taking the average trade count of a typical day based on the total amount of trades within the past 30 days, we come up with ~20M nature runes traded per day (600M / 30 = 20M). Obviously, not every single nature rune is not sold on the exact day it's crafted, but in using 20M, we provide the absolute minimum of total nature runes being crafted daily, thus giving our figures from the natures produced from FFDN the largest possible influence on the economy. Looking over the altar statuses through this thread, you will see there is an average of 3 FFDN crafters on World 36. Because it only takes ~30 minutes to gain the 30k xp to max the assist system, this means that about 20k natures (* 30k xp total / 9xp per nature rune ] * 3 crafters * 2 for the double nature effect) are produced between those 3 crafters per 30 minutes. Therefore, FFDN produces a total of 40k natures per hour, and 960K natures per day. 960K / 20M = .048, or about 5%. This means that, accounting for the very worst possible figures against us, we provide at absolute maximum, only 5% of the total nature rune economy. Even if FFDN crafters did stop assisting, the impact on the economy would still be unnoticeable because: #They would use the time they spent assisting to simply craft their own double natures. #Runners who previously did not gain xp through using the assist system would then start gaining xp through crafting their own runes, leading to an increase in double nature crafters and an increase in total nature runes crafted per day. Credits The structuring and organization of the FFDN Wikia page goes to Furnished, Master 0rich and Laur. The making of the banners and pictures goes to Duckfins. Some information has been pulled from our thread on the RS forums which can be found at 37-38-670-60871956 (click here). All thanks go to Sword Kill11 and Masterdez for making this company. Without them, we would not be here. RuneScape and its contents are copyright © 1999 - 2011 Jagex Ltd Runescape Website Jagex Website FFDN36 and its contents are copyright © 2007 - 2011 FFDN36 Website Category:Clans